Craftian federal election, 1995
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Marcus Pierce | Peter McDonald | Jonathan Johnson |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | United | Liberty |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 27 February 1990 | 5 July 1994 | 29 September 1990 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Laidera, AD | Goldun, JL | Riverview, JS |- ! align="left"|Last election | 39 seats, 47.98% | 17 seats, 21.29% | 15 seats, 18.37% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 31 | 30 | 12 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 8 | 13 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 263,481 | 260,112 | 100,731 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 38.32% | 37.83% | 14.65% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 9.66% | 16.54% | 3.72% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Steve Bergensten | Jim McIntyre | |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | National | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 1 May 1995 | 25 October 1969 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Notchropolis, JS (won seat) | Oronton, WT | |- ! align="left"|Last election | New party | 9 seats, 11.30% | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 4 | 3 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 4 | 6 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 33,760 | 27,572 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 4.91% | 4.01% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.91% | 7.29% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" width="40%" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" width="60%" align="left"|'Government (42):' }| } | }} United (30) }| } | }} Liberty (12) Opposition (38): }| } | }} Conservative (31) }| } | }} Liberal (4) }| } | }} National (3) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Marcus Pierce Conservative | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Peter McDonald United |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 25 September 1995 to elect the members of the 4th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-right Craftian Conservative Party government, led by Prime Minister Marcus Pierce, was defeated the by opposition centre-left National United Party, led by Opposition Leader Peter McDonald. Although the Conservative Party won a 1-seat plurality, it faltered during coalition talks, and United was able to form a 42-seat coalition government with the centre-left Craftia Liberty Party, led by Jonathan Johnson, ushering in East Craftia's first avowedly pro-reunification government, which led to significant progress towards Craftian reunification, which eventually occurred in 2004. The newly-formed Liberal Party of Craftia won 4 seats, while the National Party of Craftia fell further to win just 3 seats and 4% of the vote. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|263,481 | align="right"|38.32 | | align="right"| 9.66 | align="right"|26 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|31 | align="right"| 8 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|260,112 | align="right"|37.83 | | align="right"| 16.54 | align="right"|18 | align="right"|12 | align="right"|30 | align="right"| 13 |- | | align="left"|Craftia Liberty Party | align="right"|100,731 | align="right"|14.65 | | align="right"| 3.72 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|8 | align="right"|12 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|33,760 | align="right"|4.91 | | align="right"| 4.91 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"|National Party of Craftia | align="right"|27,572 | align="right"|4.01 | | align="right"| 7.29 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 6 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Protection of Craftia Party | align="right"|756 | align="right"|0.11 | | align="right"| 0.75 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|1,169 | align="right"|0.17 | | align="right"| 0.13 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|687,581 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|50 ! align="right"|30 ! align="right"|80 | |} }} }}